


Wedding Day Memories

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: DameRey Week [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Damerey Week, F/M, Memories, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Some moments that made Poe and Rey think of their wedding day.





	Wedding Day Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of DameRey Week: Memories

Rey was eating a piece of leftover birthday cake when Poe strolled in the kitchen. 

“You look so cute,” Poe said. “You know, you reminded me of our wedding day. You disappeared for a little while and I couldn’t find you or Rose.” Poe rested a shoulder against the door frame. “And when I did, you and Rose were sitting on a corner, hiding and eating more cake.”

Rey blushed and set the fork down, “I can’t believe you remember that!”

“How can I not?” He smiled at her. “A pair of furtive cake eaters, hiding from everyone!”

Rey laughed, “On our defense, we got hungry!”

Poe sat down opposite Rey, smiling he raised his hands up in surrender, “Because it was a cute moment! Here’s the bride and the maid of honor sneaking about for cake. And speaking of cake, share?”

“Only because I love you,” Rey said as she pushed the plate and fork towards Poe.

Poe took one of her hands and kissed it, “I love you too.”

* * *

“Well, that’s a dreamy smile if I’ve ever seen one,” Rose said as she sat next to Rey. “Thinking of Poe, I take it?”

“Yes,” Rey spoke, low and dreamy. “It’s just… the other day he reminded me of our wedding day.”

“How so?” Rose was curious now. “I mean, you both are pretty cute together, but I feel this is a specific moment, so spill.”

“Well,” Rey turned and looked at her friend. “You see, the other day, Poe was sitting on the backyard reading and, for one magical moment, the sun was hitting his profile. And it brought to mind when I was walking down the aisle. He was there, smiling and the sun was shining behind him, giving him a halo and he had never looked more handsome.”

Rose was enthralled listening to Rey. “You both can be such romantics with each other, it’s completely adorable. And poetic.”

“Well, I mean,” Rey hurried to say. “It’s not everyday, you know? But there are moments that we have, that feel like the world is at our feet.”

Rose nudged Rey with her shoulder, “You two together make a great team. You two could take on the world and win.”

“Thank you Rose.”

* * *

Ever since their wedding, Poe had kept their favorite picture of Rey of their wedding day. In fact, it wasn’t one of the wedding itself, but one that Rose had taken when Rey was getting ready.

In the photograph, Rey sat down with a cup of tea in her hands, wrapped in a white robe, curlers in her hair and a look of complete bliss on her face.

“Man, you’ve been staring at that picture for a while.”

Finn’s voice snapped Poe out of his thoughts. “Finn, didn’t hear you buddy.”

Finn’s grin was wide and knowing, “I can tell.”

“I’m not even going to apologize, I just…” Poe trailed off for a second. “But I really love that woman. And this picture? It reminds me why I love her. Do you remember how nervous I was?”

“Yeah, I remember,” Finn said. “You sent me to make sure that Rey had not changed her mind at all.”

“Yeah,” Poe looked sheepish. “But she didn’t. I was a nervous wreck and Rey? Nah, she was calm and composed, didn’t even sweat it.”

“And now you’re both married and being incredibly lovesick.”

Poe barked a laugh, “And I don’t regret it one single moment.”

“Of course you don’t.”

* * *

Rey was reading in bed. It was something she quite liked to do before sleeping, she relished the quiet and calm. But she was missing her bed partner, Poe had gone for something to snack on.

Then, she heard the sound of a guitar outside their bedroom door. And not a moment later, Poe walked in with his guitar simply serenading her. Rey smiled and put her book down. She loved it when Poe sang to her.

She let him sing and once he was done, she clapped happily. Poe took a bow and settled his guitar down.

“And how did my Rey of sunshine liked her song?” Poe said as he settled next to Rey on the bed.

“Loved it. Reminded me of our wedding to be honest.”

“Ah,” Poe smiled at her and bumped her nose with his. “I did sang for you too that day.”

“Yes. And I loved every moment of it. I wasn’t expecting it. It was such a pleasant surprise, because for a moment, my world narrowed down to you and your voice. Your song and your love made me cry, I was so happy just listening to the lyrics.”

Poe took Rey’s face in his hands, “I had to write you something,” he whispered. “To express a tiny bit of my love for you.”

Rey kissed him softly and the lights were turned off.

* * *

Poe and Kes were having lunch together. It had become a tradition between them to take a day of the week and meet for lunch or coffee. The place they went to was a small hole in the wall, just enjoying themselves, sharing food, talking and on occasion, listening to the music that played in the background.

Then one song took Poe’s attention and he sat up, a slow grin making itself present on his face. “Hear Pa, it’s our wedding song!”

“I know, mijo,” Kes couldn’t help but smile at his son’s enthusiasm. “I was there.”

“It’s just, maybe it’s the newlywed bliss,” Poe laughed. “But I hear that song, and I am back on the dance floor, Rey in my arms and we’re swaying to the music. I swear Pa, for those minutes, when it was just the two of us in the floor, nothing else mattered. My world narrowed down to Rey and how pretty she was and how lucky I’ve gotten. Felt like a dream.”

Kes’ look was nostalgic, “I know mijo, I remember the same feeling when I married your mother. ‘Till this day, I hear the songs we used to sing and I think and miss her. So, enjoy every second you have with Rey and live a good life together.”

“Of course,” Poe was more subdued when he answered his father. “I miss mom too, and I promise you, Rey and I? We’re in for the long haul.

“Good, can’t wait for the grandkids.”

Poe groaned, “Pa.”

* * *

Years later, they found themselves in another wedding. This time, as spectators and as proud parents. Their girl, their little Shara was getting married today.

They watched as their daughter beamed with joy as she danced her first dance with her partner.

“Do you remember our wedding,” Rey quietly asked as she rested her head on Poe’s shoulder.

Poe threw his arm around her and kissed her head. “Of course I do, how could I forget? Everything was perfect.”

“It was. And it was the first day of the rest of our lives.”

“And now it’s Shara’s turn.”

“We did good Poe.”

“Yeah, sunshine, we did.” 


End file.
